


if i let you in, will i regret it?

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Socialites [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, but binwoo won't let me, but there's still some light angst tho, i tried to make it as angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Bin recalls the first time he and Dongmin met, 6 years ago.





	1. Bin

Bin could feel his heart clench as Sanha let out another whimper, hearing Dongmin hush him with soothing whispers. He glanced up at the rearview mirror, at Sanha's slumped form against Dongmin's and the older met his own concerned gaze in the mirror. He wished he wasn't driving, and was with both of them, comforting Sanha as well.

 

Bin didn't know how it happened, but ever since he had met the young man, he had his older brother instincts just push through the surface, and even though he usually wasn't one to be touchy, he did have some caring characteristics and it just came out more with Sanha involved.

 

He had met Sanha through Jinwoo and Dongmin, who had approached them about six years ago in one of their socialite events that they attended. Ever since then, all of them, including MJ and Rocky (though the latter was still cold with the youngest and Bin doesn't know why), were close as family. So it hurt to see his little brother hurt, and they couldn't do anything much to do.

 

He heard Dongmin sigh and luckily, they had arrived at Sanha's home. He immediately pulled the car into park and exited, opened the back seat, carefully pulling the sleeping, thankfully, Sanha in his arms bridal style while Dongmin went to open the front door, and rushed to tuck him in bed. He gently tucked Sanha in, brushing the strands of hair off his face, and carefully pulled the rumpled suit jacket off him, while Dongmin took his shoes and socks off. They silently undressed the young man, and Bin gasped at the faint scars on some parts of his body revealed, and quickly dressed him up in some comfy pyjamas. Later, they exited the room, and Bin clasped on to Dongmin's hand tightly as they walked down the steps, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

 

"Did you see that?" Bin murmured, squeezing Dongmin's hand tightly, to the point of pain.

 

"Yes." The reply was quiet, low, like the other couldn't believe it either.

 

"It looked old Minnie. How..." Bin trailed off, choked at what horrible thing Sanha had went through, by someone else's hand by the looks of it. "And today, he called us crying and begging."

 

"I know, baby." Dongmin carded his hands through Bin's hair, and pulled him to his chest. "I...I wish I know what's going on, I knew him longer than you but I never..."

 

Bin squeezed at his hand again. "Don't blame yourself. It's in the past, all we can do now is to help and prevent it from happening in the future."

 

They were silent for a moment, before Bin spoke again. "Was he...drugged today? Should we call MJ? Jinwoo? He looked so out of it today, Min, and he usually never drinks that much. But I guess it wasn't that strong, if it didn't make him worse, which Thank God."

 

"MJ!" Dongmin gasped, pulling away from Bin, taking his phone out and tapping a message as quick as possible. "I should have called them earlier, but Sanha was slurring no's and don't take me to the hospital or something and I didn't want him to panic if I declined."

 

Bin watched as the lawyer gave up on texting and called instead, speaking quietly and urgently into the phone. After it was over, Dongmin pulled Bin back to him again.

 

"I wish Sanha would tell us what's happening. I noticed something changed lately and I never asked." Dongmin sounded regretful, blaming himself. "If only–"

 

"Look, it's not your fault. From what I gathered, when Sanha wants to keep some things for himself, he's great at that. All we can do now is be there for him, and wait for some kind of explanation."

 

Bin sighed, snuggling deep into Dongmin's chest, breathing him in.

 

"You'll tell me if there's anything wrong right? If you're going through something, know I'm here?" Dongmin asked quietly, a few moments later.

 

"Of course. I know." Bin murmured, pressing a kiss on Dongmin's cheek. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

––––––––––––––––– _6 YEARS EARLIER––––––––––––––_

 

Bin couldn't stop thinking, but when was he not? He's always in his head, whether it was observing at something or just lost in thoughts about yesterday, the present, or even the future. He was quite observant too, so much so that people had pointed out how great he was at reading a person. Then, of course, he went and took that into consideration when picking a program in University. Now, here he was, a fully fledged psychiatrist with his own clinic.

 

Bin grew up wealthy, he wasn't ashamed of that. So he knew he could afford going to school, then to medical school. As much as he had the money because of his family, he didn't really grow up with his family. His parents, as much as they adored their only son, they loved money more, so time spent with him was scarce while they go on business trips around the world, only ever seeing Bin when they had a social event in Seoul and would bring him along, but even then, they rarely interacted and would leave him with the other kids their acquaintances have. That's when he met his two best friends.

 

MJ and Rocky, though with differing age gaps with him, were more like his family than his real ones. They had stuck together from the first time they met and bonded over their lack of _parentals_ and hatred for such socialite lives they would be forever stuck in, and when a few years later his parents died, they were there for him (though his parents and him were never close, they were still his parents and he was sad to be left alone). A few years more and they were all successful in their chosen professions and they couldn't be any more happier.

 

That was a lie.

 

As much as they were happy, Bin knew he wasn't truly happy. There was always something missing within himself, and as he waded through his career path, he realized it was a partner.

 

A partner to share happiness with; a partner to love and spend the rest of their days together and maybe have kids and a dog (or maybe even a cat) someday.

 

Bin tried dating, he really did, but after the thousandth (maybe he was exaggerating, but you get the idea) date, as soon as they realized his profession, they would smile tightly at him, give him cold promises of calling him later, but he never got a call back. He realized, the profession he loved so much, was what was hindering him from being happy. But what can he do? Would he have to sacrifice his job just to be happy? Wasn't fate too cruel?

 

So he stopped trying, rendering himself to a lifetime of being single. He tried telling himself he was fine with it, and for the most part, he really was. He might find some men attractive, but never enough for him to try and pursue them. Not until one day, when his world tipped backward and when he rose back up, he was off kilter again.

 

That was the day he met one Lee Dongmin.

 

Dongmin was gorgeous, beautiful and just so breathtaking that he forgot to breathe the first time the man approached. He didn't even notice the other man beside him, the only thing he could see was Dongmin's smiling face, and when the man spoke, he swore he heard bells chiming. He only noticed that they were waiting for him to speak when Rocky had jabbed him with an elbow, and he introduced himself awkwardly.

 

"Moon Bin."

 

But the way Dongmin had grinned, shook his hand, letting it linger longer than the norm, "Moon Bin. It's nice to meet you." He swore he would just about faint at the unfairness of it all.

 

He wished he could hate the guy, he really did. Not only did the man have the perfect face, he had a kind personality, a warmth that radiates off him and the way he loved his friends like they were his brothers, were just about ready to kill Bin. The worst of it all, or maybe the best, was how it was so easy to befriend the man, who he learned was an astounding lawyer (talk about plus points, handsome _and_ smart) _,_ and there was just no way to find anything wrong about him.

 

He was glad and also not, when Rocky had needed their expertise and so that meant seeing them from time to time. Until, they all became close and Bin's group of three became a group of six, and he couldn't be happier.

 

Bin was really grateful for a friend like Dongmin, really, he was. But the guy was touchy, affectionate and overall just into skinship than what Bin was used to, and not to say he minded, but it was hard to pretend not to see Dongmin as more than a friend when he acts like that and after a few months of this game, he had finally fallen into the trap, and he's trying to find a way out of Dongmin's spiderweb of love.

 

How can he pretend _not_ to be in love with the guy when said guy is so hard _not_ to be in love with?

 

Bin thought he was happy to be single forever, but with Dongmin coming into the picture, he found that fate was indeed too cruel to him.

 

"Binnie~"

 

Bin turned his head to see Dongmin pouting down at him, and he heard the rest of his friends laughing, making him frown in confusion. Seeing his lost look, Dongmin sighed and tilted his head to look at him strangely.

 

“You haven’t been listening, have you?”

 

Bin sheepishly scratched at his neck. “No. Sorry.”

 

Dongmin scrunched his face in concern and shook his head. “It’s okay. But is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me, right?”

 

How can Bin talk to him about himself? So Bin only managed a timid smile. “It’s nothing to worry about. Just tired.”

 

Dongmin pursed his lips, and Bin prayed he’d let it go, and when the former sighed resignedly, and gave him a smile, Bin felt himself slump in relief. The lawyer turned back around to face their friends, joining back into the conversation of attending Sanha’s runway.

 

Bin eyed the tall, though not really by much, man beside him and he didn’t know what to do anymore. He could feel his heart trying to escape, trying to worm its way into Dongmin and he felt like he couldn’t keep his heart a prisoner anymore, and if he sets it free, he doubts there would be no consequences. He didn’t like to think about that.

 

So he ignored it for now, tuning into the conversation just in time for him, and the rest, watch as Rocky stood up without a word and left, and Bin saw in the corner of his eye how MJ looked like he was about to go off on the younger and Sanha slumping in his chair with his usual cheery smile gone.

 

“What just happened?” Bin looked at everyone, and caught Jinwoo’s eyes. The older shook his head and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

“Rocky’s being a dipshit, that’s what. I swear, that kid does not have manners!” MJ swore, munching on some fries aggressively. “Don’t worry, Sanha, I’ll kick his ass.”

 

“I don’t understand why Rocky still hasn’t warmed up to you. You’re like a ray of sunshine.” Bin addressed Sanha without really thinking, and he muttered a hasty ‘sorry’ as Sanha hunched in more into himself and MJ sent him a glare, trying to coax Sanha into smiling by giving him fries.

 

“Anyway, let’s forget about that monkey, and talk about your runway show!” MJ exclaimed excitedly, making Sanha give out a giggle.

 

“Oh yeah, when is it?” Bin asked, looking to see what else was there to eat.

 

“Next week.” Sanha mumbled, smiling as Jinwoo handed him his plate of fries. “It’s for the new collection. If you guys can come, I’ll be very happy.”

 

Bin saw Dongmin grin at Sanha and nod, and if his heart could melt anymore, it’d be a puddle.

 

“You know we never miss it, Aga.” Jinwoo piped up, ruffling Sanha’s hair.

 

“I know that hyung!” Sanha rolled his eyes playfully. “I meant, M-hyung and Bin-hyung, since you haven’t seen any of my runway shows yet, and this one is actually my favorite collection, since I took part in the creation process too.”

 

Across, MJ gasped and shook Sanha wildly. “Why didn’t you say so?! Of course I’ll come! Silly boy!”

 

Bin snickered into his iced tea before speaking. “I’ll clear my schedule just for you maknae!” And so there was that, they didn’t speak of the elephant in the room, the person that had just left, but Bin knew, it won’t be the last.

 

——

 

Bin yawned as he eyed the movie playing on his fifty inch flat screen tv and laid his head on the armrest on the couch. He wasn’t sure which movie they were currently watching, just knew that it was Sandra Bullock and some fake marriage so she can stay in the United States.

 

“Does Rocky not like Sanha?”

 

Bin looked down to see Dongmin staring up at him, laying down infront of him and using his lap as a pillow.

 

Bin pondered over that thought for a moment before shrugging, “I honestly don’t know. For all the years I’ve known him, I haven’t seen him behave the way he does with Sanha. I’m confused myself and also mad on why he’d treat Sanha that way, like that boy is basically a baby angel. How can anyone not like him?”

 

Dongmin giggled and Bin smiled hearing the sound.

 

“That was basically my reaction when I first met Sanha. Then after that, me and Jinwoo basically adopted him as our little brother.”

 

“Well, I’ll adopt him as my son then.” Bin smirked down at Dongmin who giggled again.

 

“You do that.”

 

They were quiet, before Dongmin spoke again.

 

“I think Rocky likes Sanha, but doesn’t know that he does so he’s confusing it with something else.”

 

“Something else, like dislike or hate you mean?” Bin raised a brow at Dongmin, the latter sitting up and beside him instead.

 

“Yeah, and I know Sanha might like him too because I haven’t seen Sanha as affected as he is when it comes to Rocky.”

 

Bin shook his head fondly. “So observant.”

 

“Admit it, you had that thought too. If I’m observant, what are you and your profession?”Dongmin stuck his tongue out.

 

Bin froze, the topic of his job was always sore with him, though he loved what he does, doesn't mean he was comfortable talking about it, especially since it was sensitive area and he was still somehow dealing with that problem.

 

Dongmin might have noticed his reaction because the latter changed the subject, exclaiming loudly, "Ooh! It's the dog and eagle scene!"

 

Bin was thankful the lawyer had enough mind to steer the subject away from the topic, squeezing his shoulder in thanks.

 

As they continued to watch the movie, Dongmin had gone silent and Bin pulled his eyes away from the rolling credits on the screen to glance down at the man on his lap, who had fallen asleep sometime before the movie had probably finished. He watched the small smile on the older's face while he slept, his fingers itching to trace every perfection, from his eyes, nose, down to his lips.

 

But he can't.

 

At times like these, it was a bittersweet feeling. On some days, he wished he had never met Lee Dongmin, because then he'd happily live on not knowing what he was missing, satisfied to have lived his life like he planned. But on other days, he thank the heavens for pushing the angelic man into his path and placing him into his life because he would have missed out on the greatest thing that could have happened to him.

 

Bin gave in to his urges and chose to gently card his fingers into Dongmin's hair, and sighed, thoughts running a mile a minute, and he frowned as he pondered why he had to be this way. Knowing Dongmin, he was probably just enjoying another great friend to spend time with, and Bin was struggling to separate what was in his head from reality.

 

As Bin continued to berate himself, he didn't notice the fluttering of eyes, open to look up at him and observing him quietly, how the knowing look turned concerned, then to determination.

 

Bin slumped his head back against the couch, and closed his eyes, thanking sleep would claim him soon.

 

Another day was in the horizon, hopefully, by then he had answers.


	2. Dongmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin had the best friends ever.

Dongmin, if anyone were to look at him, would think how handsome he looked and how he was probably lucky in life, with such features. When he'd introduce himself as a lawyer, others would be in shock proclaiming how he had it all, beauty and brains, and a gentle heart. Sometimes he wished he hadn't, most of all his handsome features. Because he would have grown up normal.

 

As a child, he was normally tan and chubby, with how much he spent his time outdoors, but once his mother saw his allure, she had immediately pushed him to do some modelling, especially since she had her own line as well. His dad was no better, and overtime he became overworked, to the point when he had hit his teen years, he was contemplating just ending it all. But he was also scared, and time went on and as soon as he was in university he had placed his foot down, stopping all his parents' shenanigans and that's when he met Jinwoo.

 

Like him, Jinwoo grew up as a socialite, who defied his parents and went into law school and ever since then, they had been inseparable. Jinwoo was the first person he had come out to about his sexuality, the older only laughing and replying with 'me too'. They became family at that point, and when he had told his parents, they had shunned him (in private of course, because they didn't want a scandal to their name with publicly disowning him), but Jinwoo was there for him. He had learned to live freely and be himself and Jinwoo was practically his brother at that point.

 

Another addition to their family was the youngest, Sanha. At first glance, Sanha was a flirt, touchy, and obnoxious, but the very first time he had met Sanha, he hadn't heard much about him and he was opposite to what the tabloids say; Sanha was timid, shy and still loud, but he was basically just a baby who had to grow up fast. Dongmin didn't pry into Sanha's life, but he knew the younger was going through something and both Jinwoo and him had taken him under their wings and deemed him as their little brother.

 

So it was only normal for the both of them to notice something was going on with him.

 

"Dongmin-hyung, tell me or I'll throw my ice cream at you."

 

Dongmin raised an eyebrow at Sanha, who had raised his ice cream cup in the air, beside him Jinwoo snorted into his ice cream shaking his head.

 

"I dare you." He leaned forward, and Sanha yelped before pouting and putting his ice cream down.

 

"You're scary." Sanha mumbled, before taking a bite of ice cream.

 

Dongmin laughed, but quieted when Jinwoo placed his ice cream down on the table.

 

"Sanha is right. You need to tell us what's going on."

 

Dongmin sighed, leaning on his hand on the table. Jinwoo and Sanha leaned forward to listen.

 

"It's Bin."

 

It was a beat or two, before Sanha huffed and went back to eating. "Seriously? You should just ask him out."

 

Dongmin glared at the maknae. "And you should just go and confess to Rocky."

 

Sanha reddened. "Hey! I don't like him, he's mean!"

 

"Alright, children," Jinwoo interrupted before Dongmin could retort. "Dongmin, explain."

 

"I like him. or maybe even love him."

 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes. "We got that already, what's the problem."

 

Dongmin pouted, but continued. "But I feel like he's drifting away from me. I thought he liked me back, but obviously not."

 

Jinwoo smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm sure he does."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

Sanha snorted. "Anyone would be blind not to see how smitten he is of you."

 

Dongmin frowned. "What? No."

 

Sanha sighed, reaching to steal Jinwoo's ice cream, the older just shaking his head fondly. "If you really want to be sure, I'll go ask him."

 

"What? You're scared of him though." Dongmin huffed a laugh, earning a glare from Sanha.

 

"If it's important to you, I'll overcome my fear." Dongmin smiled as the younger puffed his chest out, before taking another spoonful of gelato.

 

Honestly, he had the best friends ever.

 

–––

 

"So, Bin-hyung likes you."

 

Dongmin leaned forward with wide eyes, forcing Sanha to lean back with a yelp 'Hyung!' but he ignored it, in favour of asking, "Are you sure?"

 

Sanha pushed him away from him, "Yes! If his stuttering and blushing were anything to go by."

 

"He might have just been taken aback."

 

Sanha rolled his eyes, lounging on his couch. "Honestly, what am I going to do with both of you? You all are helpless."

 

Dongmin stood silent for a second, before asking one more time. "Are you _really_ sure?"

 

Sanha huffed and eyed him. "Yes! Now leave me and my drama alone and go get your man."

 

Dongmin grinned and turned on his tail, shouting a quick 'bye' over his shoulder.

 

"Tell Bin-hyung thank you for the chocolate!" was Sanha's reply.

 

But Dongmin didn't hear it, his thoughts filled with Bin liking him back, and it was about time he'd confess.


	3. Bin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days were weird.

The last few days were weird, one he didn't have any work to do, all his clients had their schedules into the next week, and he wasn't used to it, two, Sanha had come to him, and normally the kid was wary around him, and three, Sanha had asked him directly if he liked Dongmin.

 

Bin tried to deny but his stuttering and blushing gave him away, but the youngest only smiled brightly, saying 'Great! This is great!' Then the boy had stolen some of his chocolates on his table, before leaving with a wave and a bounce in his step. Bin swore pigs were flying that day, but also he found Sanha adorable and just shook his head fondly, his weird day somehow brightened.

 

The weirdest thing though was right then, standing in front of his front door, was Dongmin, panting but smiling widely. Don't get him wrong, the older often visited his home for movie nights, but never without telling him first.

 

"Hi?" Bin greeted, stepping back to let Dongmin in. "What are you–"

 

Bin felt hands on his cheeks, and lips against his, stopping him from saying anything anymore. He was frozen as Dongmin pressed against his lips, and before he could respond, the other pulled away. He watched with wide eyes as Dongmin started speaking, feeling his heart filling.

 

"Look, I love you Moon Bin. I have ever since I probably first saw you. You're sweet, kind, and funny, and everything you do practically mesmerized me. I was thinking like crazy about you for the past months, and practically dived head first with every chance I get to get you alone, the movie nights, hugging you, everything. I just..." Dongmin brushed his hair back and smiled at him gently. "I love you."

 

Bin stood there staring at Dongmin for a while, making the other's smile disappear slowly. The older took a step towards him, "Bin?"

 

Bin shook his head, "You can't."

 

"Can't what?"

 

"Can't love me."

 

Dongmin frowned. "Why the hell not?"

 

"Because I can't make you happy!" Bin shouted, tears gathering in his eyes, as Dongmin stood in shock. "I can't make anyone happy, okay? All the people I date, _tried_ to date, ended up leaving because they hate what I do. But I love what I do Min! But I can't make you happy."

 

Dongmin rushed to him and took him in his arms, despite struggling to push the older away. Dongmin didn't let go until Bin slumped, exhausted.

 

Dongmin pulled away to cup Bin's cheeks, looking into his eyes deeply. "Listen well, and listen good. Bin, you make me happy. The happiest, even! So what they all left you? They are all stupid, but if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have you to myself right now. I love you, and I love what you do, and you can make me happy, you're already doing it."

 

Bin sniffled, "Really?"

 

Dongmin smiled and nodded making Bin lean forward on his chest and mumble something.

 

"What was that?" Dongmin asked, brushing Bin's hair back.

 

"I love you too." Bin spoke clearly, having moved so he can look at Dongmin straight in the eye, the latter receiving it with a wide grin.

 

"Good. Can I kiss you now?" Dongmin leaned down, asking softly.

 

Bin nodded and closed the gap, making their lips brush against each other before pressing closer.

 

 

––––––––––––––––––PRESENT–––––––––––––––––––––––

 

"Why the heck am I nervous?"

 

Sanha giggled from the corner of the room, before Bin gave him a glare but that didn't stop the youngest.

 

"Hyung, it's normal to be nervous." Rocky piped up from the other corner, his head down towards his phone. Bin wondered how he had gotten the latter to join him, especially since Sanha was present, but it might have to do with Bin's threats towards the young businessman. "It's not everyday you ask Dongmin-hyung to marry him."

 

Rocky was right, it wasn't everyday he'd ask the love of his life to marry him, but he did think about it every single day.

 

"But, you're just buying the ring, so why so nervous?" The evil maknae chirped, giggling again as Bin gave him another glare and a threatening step forward.

 

Bin huffed. "Why I brought you, I still wonder."

 

"Because you wuv me?" Sanha batted his eyelashed, laughing, only quieting down when Rocky gave a scoff, and Bin watched as Sanha slumped before putting on a fake smile. "Hyung, honestly, Dongmin-hyung will love it."

 

Bin walked towards the youngest and sat beside him, waiting for the jeweller to come back with his custom-made ring of aquamarine and diamonds on a plain titanium band. "Really? You think so?"

 

Sanha smiled at him gently, smile more real. "He loves you, and I _know_ he'll love it."

 

Before Bin could reply, the jeweller arrived and gave him a box, with the ring inside. He opened it to check, and Sanha could be heard giving a gasp of awe, and soon Rocky was standing over them, letting out a hum.

 

"It's so pretty!" Sanha gaped and Bin laughed, closing the lid, shaking the hand of the jeweller before dragging the two out of the store.

 

"Don't worry Sanha," Bin spoke as they walked down the street, with the younger two flanking him on both sides. "You'll get one too, when you also get married."

 

Bin looked to his right to see Sanha blushing, about to open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Rocky making some sort of rude noise. He watched as the youngest deflated, and before he can speak, Sanha smiled at him brightly, although forced.

 

"Hyung, I just remembered, I've got to meet M-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung. Okay? Bye!"

 

Before Bin could tell him that MJ and Jinwoo were out of town, Sanha had turned around and ran away from them as fast as he could. Bin turned to glare at Rocky.

 

"What is your problem?"

 

Rocky only shrugged, and Bin was tempted to hit him, but he was civilized and would not do it in public. "I didn't do anything."

 

"I swear Rocky, Sanha has been nothing but kind and you've been nothing but rude to him ever since! It's a wonder how he can still pretend he's fine whenever we all go out together!"

 

Bin watched as Rocky only stared at him before walking again. He shook his head in disappointment as the latter ignored him, he swore one day, the younger would regretwhat he's been doing and it would haunt him forever.

 

––

 

As Bin got home, he smiled as he heard singing coming from the kitchen, and he padded his way towards the opening and leaned on the entry way, watching Dongmin sing, humming some parts he didn't know while stirring a pot. He laughed when Dongmin yelped when the spoon slipped from his fingers. Dongmin heard this and snapped his head towards him.

 

"You're home!"

 

Dongmin turned the stove off and walked towards him, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips before looping his arms around Bin's waist.

 

"How was shopping with Sanha?"

 

Bin encircled his own arms around his boyfriend's body. "And Rocky."

 

Dongmin raised a brow in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

 

"I don't know either, but it happened. And what went about was exactly as usual." Bin sighed.

 

Dongmin frowned then smiled. "It's okay, let's leave them be for now. If it gets worst, I'm sorry babe but I'm kicking Rocky's ass."

 

Bin shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be the first, if MJ won't beat me to it."

 

Dongmin giggled before pulling away with a gasp. "Dinner!"

 

Bin watched as Dongmin rushed around the kitchen, getting plates and bowls ready. He felt the heavy weight of the ring box in his pocket. All his plans of taking Dongmin out to a fancy restaurant, taking him on a romantic boat ride with violin playing in the background, flew out of his mind. Because this right here, was perfect and so so so _them._

 

When Dongmin turned back around, his hands flew to his mouth as tears suddenly gathered in his eyes, but there's no mistaking the love and happiness in them, nor was the upturn of his lips as he stared at the man on one knee.

 

"Lee Dongmin, will you marry me?"

 


End file.
